thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy Wilson
Introduction Cassidy Wilson is an unstable woman who enjoys stabbing random people, especially those she doesn't consider "friends". She is easily identifiable by her pastel pink hair, high-pitched and upbeat voice, and her very constant unnerving giggles. Biography Backstory Before she came to San Andreas, Cassidy was known as Eliza Monroe. She spent two years in Oklahoma away from her family, being kept in isolation by a man of the name of Jason. He taught her the games she would later bring to San Andreas. She changed her name in order to try to get away from him. San Andreas Cassidy made friends with Connor Scott via text - at first, only exchanging their numbers but not their names. In time, she learned his first name, but not his last. Eventually he stopped responding to her, leading her to believe he abandoned her or pushed her away. She saw an ad from Conner McDowell on July 19, 2018, thinking that it was from her Connor and reached out to him. However, instead of telling her that there was a case of mistaken identity, he pushed her away, leaving her to believe that it was still Connor Scott but with a new phone number. Starting on October 30, 2018, Cassidy sent Conner McDowell texts indicating that she was getting frustrated with being ignored and that "everyone will suffer" for it, which were not read until February 20, 2019. The Games Cassidy finally acted on those texts on January 13, 2019. She set up a scavenger hunt, where she would tweet out a clue for a location and leave an item there as a hint for the next location. Her initial ad for "Cassidy's Game Emporium" caught the attention of the SASP, as it had the word "STAB" in all capital letters, as well as words highlighted in red whose first letters spelled out "CONNOR". Trooper Myers joined the game, and Cassidy modified the rules due to him saying he was "hopefully saving a life" by playing it - failing to reach the destination in time or breaking the rules would result in someone being murdered. The games continued peacefully for a week, until Myers requested Cassidy put the game on hold. However, the rules do not allow for the games to be paused or postponed, so she arranged for Albert Villanueva to meet her at Tequila-la. Once there, she gave him a sapphire necklace and asked him to deliver it to the police before gunning down four locals. Cassidy left the gun used in the shooting behind Tequila-la on February 8, 2019 with a call over 311 to let the police know it was there, then continued her games. Trooper White requested she postpone because he was going to bed, so she stabbed a local at the Chumash pier. She left the knife in the parking lot of 3 Alta Street and informed the police of it. Captured On February 11, 2019, Cassidy distributed knives to her players - one to Alexandria Bennett (which was taken by Ernest Kaminski), one to Gator Marlow, and one to Willy Stotch (who handed his over to the police). While hosting the games, she eventually crashed her car close to one of her clues. Before she could get back to her car with a repair kit, the police found and impounded it. Left without a ride, she contacted Gator, who picked her up from the Harmony bank and drove her into the city. However, she was spotted as they passed through Legion Square, where Trooper King attempted to pull them over. She asked Gator to take her to the pier instead; when he refused to run from the cops, she asked him to let her use his tow truck. He hopped out and she took off, eventually getting stuck in a backyard between Kortz Drive and North Rockford Drive. Trooper White approached her, saying that her games are over. She countered that she isn't the only game master just because they caught her, saying that the real game master is "up in those hills". They continued their conversation in a Vespucci PD interrogation room. After some time, she mentioned Jason, whose last name she refused to give. She finally gave Connor as the reason why she had changed from the girl he met at the skate park in July 2018 - someone who she did everything for, such as selling drugs. In addition to the time for her crimes, she was put on a mental hold. Zoey Lyrais visited Cassidy to provide a mental evaluation two days later. She showed no remorse for her victims, and felt she did nothing wrong. She made mention of Jason, saying that he was her mentor, and compared her games to gladiatorial combat in ancient Rome. She made mention of how Connor was her only friend, but when she needed him most he abandoned her. She mentioned how she felt Jason's boundaries didn't make sense, as he would kill losing players. The session ended when Sarah Wonder walked up to them, after Cassidy asked Zoey to deliver a message to Troopers White and Cross - "The games will continue whether they want them to or not... and that putting me here is breaking the rules." The Games Continue While in prison, Cassidy had Jin Wong send out an ad for her on February 26, 2019, saying that her game emporium would be open soon, with words in red spelling out "ZOEY". The next day, she convinced Mikkel Nedergaard to become a game master himself. She spoke with Willy, who she gave instructions to put out an ad similar to Jin's, except that it was to say that it was "NOW OPEN". She also gave Willy instructions to stab someone at the Chumash pier and leave a note saying "Cassidy sends her regards", then again at the Maze Bank Arena. However, she was put in solitary shortly after those two days when the police realized she was still pulling strings from jail. Despite that, she still had to be allowed to send and receive mail, so she started to send letters to Trooper White on March 4, 2019. Cassidy had another session with Zoey on March 11, 2019. She was more subdued, however her delusions worsened, seeing Trooper White as a game master if not Jason himself. She wrote a note for Zoey to deliver to White, saying that she would play the game by his rules if he would tell her what they are. Released Cassidy was released on parole on October 23, 2019, under terms that she see a state therapist. Willy had been waiting outside the prison hoping to get to visit her, but instead gave her a ride back into town and got her caught up on what she had missed while in prison. Cassidy got a checkup at Pillbox Hill Medical Center, then got a tarot reading from Nancy Flutterbottom that indicated she learned "how to come back better and stronger than ever". External Links * Letters to Trooper White, written while in solitary ** #1 ** #2 ** #3 Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters